Partners: Elsword and Aisha
by Awakened Hades
Summary: Elsword wakes up in a world where he is forced to play a game of life and death. He must team up with Aisha to win the game, and never leave her. They are now partners in this horrible game.
1. Amnesiac Awakening

Yumi: I'm sorry I raged the other day, I am mentally bipolar though. It happens in short intense bursts. If any of you were confused though, I meant my Microsoft documents. I know all the stories I posted are still intact. If any of you were saddened or something, I apologize. Well, anyway, this will be an ElsxAisxEve fan fiction. The only confirmed classes so far are: Infinity Sword, and Dimension Witch. Enjoy please! :D Glad this didn't get deleted by my brother. T_T

Elsword: Yay, finally you make me the main character! :D

Yumi: Well don't get used to it. XD

Bright lights and pattering feet. Where was I? Wait, scratch that. Who am I? Oh crap, I guess I'm one of those amnesiacs who forget who they freaking are. I was lying down in the middle of the street, yet no one stopped to help me. I slowly got up, stretching while doing so. I remembered my name, Elsword Seighart. I was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts, black socks, and black shoes. Was I some kind of emo?

I remember the name of this city now.: Shibuya. I looked around at the people around me, talking to each other, some even just walking right beside me, but not throwing me even a glance. "Hello? Excuse me." I asked frantically to everyone in my direction. None of them paid me any notice, they just walked right by. There was a tall man in a suit, and I reached out to tap him on the shoulder. My hand just fazed right through him.

My eyes widened in the horror of my current situation. It wasn't that they were ignoring me, they couldn't see me! It was like they and I were in separate dimensions, except in mines I could see them. 'Oh geez' I thought exasperatedly, face palming myself. Before I could finish my emo rant, a sharp object clawed at my side. I gasped in pain, putting my hands over the injury. I tuned around to see frogs, staring at me. But the frogs couldn't have done that right?

Wrong! This time another frog attacked me, this time grazing my left arm. "What the hell?" I wondered out loud. Think my language is vulgar? Try being attacked by frogs the sizes of human toddlers and let's see how clean you can keep your language. I broke out into a run, away from the freakish frogs. They bounded after me, and damn they were fast. Soon I was out of breath, sweat pouring down my temples, and my lungs were aching.

I heard a high pitched scream. I cocked my head to see a girl about my age getting attacked by the same kind of frogs chasing me. They each jumped and clawed at her until she began to glow. Her image slowly grew pixelated until she just disappeared. Oh crap, not only are they super strong, they can erase you. There were soon more screams, and more kids around my age getting erased. The frogs then turned there heads over to me, I was next! I slowly tried to back away, only making them leap closer. I shut my eyes, and waited for the clawing. Now I was gonna die. Alone, with no memories, and I still didn't have a loli girlfriend!

"Hey you!" a feminine high pitch voice yell. My eyes slowly opened to see the girl next to me. Whoa, speaking of a loli. This girl had purple hair, in swirly pigtails. She had yellow and pink spiky hairclips holding each pigtail. She was wearing a white tank top, a jacket, pink shorts, white socks with pink stripes, and black boots. Her jacket was light and cotton like, pink, and had purple spiral designs.

Well, at least she was cute. "Hey you!" she said a bit louder, poking me in the forhead. I blinked my eyes in surprise before muttering, "What?" "Make a pact with me!" she said brightly smiling. "Um, I don't think this is the best time to do that…" I trailed off, motioning over to the frogs. "No, that's the only way to defeat the noise!" she said frantically moving her hands. "Who cares about a little noise?" I asked. I was very confused now. "Look, if you want to live, make a pact with me!" she said face palming. "Oh, you mean that will help us get rid of the hermit the frog's gone wrong?" I asked. "What… They're called noise, but yeah, pretty much!" she said giggling lightly. "Okay then, I accept." I chuckled. Suddenly, a bright red light surrounded me. A purple light was surrounding her, and her eyes were widened. Then I disappeared from that dimension.

I opened my eyes again. I was standing in the same place, except there was no more people. Just the good old frog things. I mean, noise. That's what I think she called them. "Purple haired girl?" I called. "What's up?" I heard her respond, but her voice was in my head. "Why can't I see you?" I thought in my mind. "When we fight noise, we go into two dimensions. If I erase the noise in my dimension, the noise in your dimension disappear as well, and vice versa." "Okay, that makes sense, in a crazy way." I thought to myself.

"One more thing. If you realIy concentrate, we can bring each other into our dimensions. Well, good luck!" Oh well this was lovely. I then realized that my clothing had disappeared. Now I was wearing something that looked like it was from fate stay night or something! (You know, the infinity sword promotion outfit.) Not bad, in fact I liked it. In my hands were two swords. A silver and red blade that looked elegant and regal. The other blade was black, and red, and extremely bulky. 'Since when did I have the physical strength to do this?' I thought bewilderedly.

Anyway, the frogs were extremely close. My instincts kicked in, and I slashed the frogs two times. As they were launching into the air, I somehow summoned three swords in midair to pierce them. The frogs let out yelps, before fading away. "Whoa…." I grinned, staring at my hands. My epic moment was soon interrupted by a slash to the cheek. I looked up to see more frogs advancing on me. I slashed a lot of them, but their was just so many. 'Purple head, I could use that help now!' I thought.

"Roger!" I heard her say. A purple portal opened next to me, and the girl leaped through. My jaw almost dropped to the floor. She was wearing a sparkly and revealing outfit that reminded me of those girls in that anime, Madoka Magica. (In case you don't know, it's the dimension witch promotion outfit.) She lifted a beautiful staff with a pair of wings, and a heart on the top. "Screw Driver… Tornado!" she squealed in glee. She seemed to enjoy this way too much.

A magic tornado of pure energy circled around her staff, and she leaped forward, blasting the remaining noise into oblivion. "Whoa…" I gasped in awe. She went back into the other dimension. Well, all the noise were gone now. The realm I was once in started blurring, and I found myself right next to the purple haired girl in the dimension we met. "Pretty cool huh?" she grinned cheekily. I nodded eagerly in agreement. "You seem experienced at this." I remarked. "Naw, I didn't have any until then. I just was told by this nice man when I got here. How did you get here?" she asked.

The smile from my face faded. "I….I don't remember. I only remember my name, Elsword Sieghart." Her face looked sympathetic, before brightening. "Well, while we do this we can make more memories for you! By the way, my name is Aisha Starlia!" she told me. I couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm. "Well, I really like you're approach to this. But can you please explain what's going on here?" I asked her.

"Sure" she replied. "This is the reapers game. Everyone who was sent here died. We have seven days to complete missions they text to us on our phones. If we don't complete them, we are erased." I shuddered at that last word. Then both of our phones started buzzing. We both pulled them out. It read: "Free Hachiko. You have twenty minutes. Fail, and face erasure." There was a sharp pain in my hand, and I looked at it. Red numbers were on our hands! They were counting down, from 20:00. "Let's go!" Aisha yelled grabbing my hand. Oh boy, this was gonna be interesting.

Yumi: And cut! :D I really liked writing that. I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I do. Starting now, I will be responding to reviews. It will help me become for organized apparently. All the elgang will be used in this story.

Elsword: This story has made me feel in a fluffy mood! :3 –glomps Aisha-

Aisha: DX

Yumi: I decided not to make Elsword and Aisha too argumentative for this story. It is way too overused. They will tease eachother a lot, but they will become really good friends, and appreciate eachother. Okai bye! :3


	2. Statue Trouble

Yumi: So I'm back with more. =w=

Aisha: Oh, yeah! XD

Yumi: Someone's happy about this story. I wonder why? :3

Aisha: S-shaddup! DX

Yumi: Anyway, let's begin! :D

Aisha P.O.V.

"Do they mean the statue of Hachiko?" I asked Elsword. I was referring to the statue of the dog at the park. "Maybe" he replied pondering my question. "But what would a statue need to be freed from?" Then I felt something cold and metallic in my hand. I opened my hand and saw a black pin. It had a white skull on it. Elsword had the same one! Suddenly he started to hold his head in pain. "Elsword, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "I-I can hear thoughts. Everyone's thoughts." He answered. "What the hell is this pin anyway?" He glared at the pin, like it would somehow cower and tell him something.

"Wow, you can do that?" I asked in amazement. 'You must be a psyche genius or something!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me. "Anyway, why don't we go over to the park, and you can read the people's thoughts there?" I asked. "Sounds like a plan he responded. We ran over to the park. However, while we were on our way we saw more kids getting erased. "Just ignore them…" I muttered under my breath. We arrived at the statue, the solemn dog of marble sitting in the center of the park. Elsword closed his eyes; I could tell he was scanning.

He hasped as his eyes opened. I can see thoughts, but in the world where thoughts exist, there's also noise hovering around. "Maybe we need to free Hachiko by defeating them?" I asked hopefully. "Let's give it a shot." He replied. He then closed his eyes and focused on a noise symbol. I could feel it's negative aura closing in on us, and I couldn't help but shudder. I was then teleported into the noise zone.

"Don't mess this up!" Elsword thought to me. "Likewise" I thought back. I realized that when I hear Elsword's voice in my head, it was like it was coming from below me. Did that mean that in our zones, mines was above his? My outfit appeared, and the staff appeared in my hand. I started to grin as the noise teleported in. "I am sailor Aisha the dimension witch. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" I said doing the classic sailor moon hand signs. I could hear Elsword cracking up as I giggled along with him. The noise were not amused.

These kinds were different, they were like wolfs accept their legs were made out of tattoos or something. I dashed towards them and jumped in the air, I launched a star ball at them, causing them to flinch. I hit one with my staff, while he was stunned I teleported behind him and lunged at him with my staff. A roar of anger erupted from his throat. I then let out a magical field blast, erasing him for good. A noise lunged at my leg. I teleported away, only to have another claw at my back. I squealed in pain, before collecting myself. Too many were coming in!

"Energy spurt!" I yelled knocking back most of them and erasing the others. As one of the noise were getting erased I could hear him mutter, "So overpowered…." A large claw went at my throat. My eyes widened in surprise. Was this the end? A red flash appeared next to me, and a multiple sword shot out of it, killing the noise on the spot. "Thanks Elsword" I said gratefully. "Be more careful" he replied. I then jumped in the air, boosting myself with magic.

"Guillotine Press!" I yelled stomping on the ground with magical imbued feet. The noise cries of pain filled the air before they were all erased. Once again, the background began to fade and I found myself in the real world. "Well, that didn't work. The timer on our hands isn't gone yet." I frowned staring at the red numbers. "Hey, is it jus me or does the statue look dirty?" Elsword asked me. "Well, I guess but what does that have to do with… Oh I see! We need to free Hachiko from its dust!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together.

We grabbed some buckets and got to work. As we worked and worked, Hachiko didn't get cleaner, he started to get furrier and angrier! "Uh oh…." I gasped as I saw the humungous bear noise, with tattoo arms, on all fours, and looking at us like it was hungry for blood. We were quickly teleported into the noise realm. In my zone there wasn't a wolf, Elsword must be battling it. There were a few wolf and frog noise in my zone. I combed them, then launched them into the air, I then pulverized them with a star ball. The noise kept on muttering things like, "So OP", "I hate that nerf", and "Kay Oh Gee worships her." Noise were pretty weird huh?

My thoughts were interrupted by Elsword grunting in pain. I teleported into his zone, and sauntered out my portal to see Elsword holding back noise with his two swords. I stabbed the wolf in the back with my staff. The wolf howled in pain, turning towards me before blood exploded out of its mouth. "Sword Blasting!" Elsword yelled, stabbing the wolf again, before summoning three swords to impale the wolf. Our bloodied weapons met, as the creature between us disappeared. We both stared at each other, before sharing a look that said: "I've got your back."

We were soon back in the zone. "The timer's gone!" I squealed happily. "You can't survive." A voice muttered. We saw a girl wearing a red hoodie, and had black wings that looked like hovering tattoos. "So why not help a girl rack up some points?" she said, summoning tattoo symbols. "Elsword…" I said in horror. "Those are the reapers the man told me about!" Noise jumped out of her voodoo symbols, preparing to attack us. "We can take her." I muttered, trying to reassure myself.

We were back in the noise zone. Would I always have to fight these noise? First we were doing good, but then she summoned way too many. They were clawing at me a lot. I could hear Elsword swearing below me. Then my pin started glowing with a star! The man told me about this! We could do a team attack! "Elsword, you see your pin?" I yelled. "Yeah, what's happening?" I heard. "I'll explain later, just focus on me!" I yelled. I could feel our souls connecting. "Ready to die?" I growled to the noise. "Then die!" Elsword said to them. We created lot's of swords, that were imbued with my space and time energy. As they shot down, they created mini time bomb explosions, The noise disappeared.

We were back in the normal zone. "Dammit!" the reaper girl huffed. "Oh well, day one is a piece of cake. You won't survive the rest." She growled menacingly, as she created a portal and jumped into it. The portal vanished leaving both of us confused as hell. "So, can you tell me what happened back there?" he asked me. "So we can do team attacks if we get enough energy. There are three levels of tem attacks, and as we get stronger we will unlock them" I explained. Elsword groaned before slumping down. "This is like some messed up video game…" he murmured. I couldn't help but agree. After all, it was a game.

? P.O.V.

"Today half of the players were erased." A black haired young lady reported. "Very good Helen." I responded. "Make sure that the reapers become involved and make tomorrow…extra interesting." Helen smirked, before writing down notes with her long feathered pin. "Yes…. Colonel Edan."

Yumi: Oh snap! :D Cliff hanger!

Raven, Eve, Ara, Elesis, Rena, Chung: We wanna be in it! DX

Yumi: Oh don't worry, you will all be in. But I won't tell you if you are gonna be good or evil. All I will say is that Raven and Ara will be siblings. This might be a very big spoiler to those of you who have played the world ends with you.

Raven and Ara: Oooohhhh Now I know our role. ;D

Eve, Elesis, Chung, and Rena: No fair! DX

~Review Responses~

DigiDawg2: Yeah, but I'll just say Eve's role will be very big. Probably the only person with a bigger role will be Elsword.

Hero of the Skies: Yeah it is, and thanks. :D

ShadisticArchdevil: Well here you go! XD

Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: I actually got the image from tumblr, but it was super cute! X3 Thanks for liking the story. :3

xKishii: Yeah, Madoka Magica ftw! And I have no idea where I've been all your life. XD


	3. Quick Notice

Sorry guys for the long pause. I haven't been updating because I just got back from vacation at San Antonio. It was so much fun! :D I should have a chapter by tomorrow, and thanks to all my supporters and friends. Thanks to the people on the "Coming Together and Helping Out" forum for complimenting my apparently good taste. XD I'll respond to the 2nd chapter reviews tomorrow to avoid confusion. Thanks chu guys! :3


End file.
